Oportunidades
by sirem
Summary: En el Pandemonium, la discoteca de moda de Nueva York, Harry sigue a un atractivo chico de pelo azul hasta que presencia su muerte a manos de tres jóvenes. Desde esa noche, su destino se une al de ellos y, sobre todo, al de Draco. Slash.


**Título: **Oportunidades

**Autor: **Sirem

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Aconsejado: **NR 17

**Advertencias: **Es un poco triste, pero no acaba mal.

Comentario: Escrito para la comunidad pervertdays. El reto era escribir usando el resumen de un libro. Éste era el mío:

**CIUDAD DE HUESO  
Autor: **CASSANDRA CLARE

En el Pandemonium, la discoteca de moda de Nueva York, Clary sigue a un atractivo chico de pelo azul hasta que presencia su muerte a manos de tres jóvenes cubiertos de extraños tatuajes. Desde esa noche, su destino se une al de esos tres cazadores de sombras, guerreros dedicados a liberar a la tierra de demonios y, sobre todo, al de Jace, un chico con aspecto de ángel y tendencia a actuar como un idiota...

**Resumen: **En el Pandemonium, la discoteca de moda de Nueva York, Harry sigue a un atractivo chico de pelo azul hasta que presencia su muerte a manos de tres jóvenes. Desde esa noche, su destino se une al de esos tres cazadores de sombras, guerreros dedicados a liberar a la tierra de demonios y, sobre todo, al de Draco, un chico con aspecto de ángel y tendencia a actuar como un idiota...

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes ni situaciones me pertenecen, pertenecen aJ K Rowling.

Harry vomitaba en la parte trasera de un club de Nueva York. Un chico le sostenía la espalda mientras él, inclinado, manchaba la fachada de la discoteca más moderna de la Gran Manzana.

Se hubiese preguntado cómo su vida había acabado así, pero debía emplear todas sus energías en tratar de no mancharse.

El chico, un metarmofo-mago cubano con un culo de infarto y unos brazos increíbles, estaba cada vez más impaciente. Se lo había ligado hacía apenas dos horas en un bar, y planeaba llevárselo a la cama.

Volvió a vomitar, manchando un poco los zapatos del hombre.

—¡Qué guarro! Yo me largo de aquí.

Harry se quedó solo, viendo como su conquista de pelo azul brillante y cuerpo dorado se alejaba, mientras profundas convulsiones sacudían su pecho.

Sin darse cuenta, acabó llorando, acurrucado contra el suelo y sabiendo que esa no era la vida que esperaba tener.

Desde que la familia de Ron lo repudió tras ser sorprendido por la prensa con un chico en una postura comprometedora, no había hecho más que caer de una desgracia en otra.

Primero, le despidieron del ministerio. La excusa fue que hubo recortes en el presupuesto, pero todo el mundo sabía que era por su salida involuntaria del armario.

Después, la única amiga que le quedaba, Hermione, se fue a vivir a Roma, y él se quedó solo en Inglaterra.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue ser rechazado como profesor en Hogwarts, cuando hasta hacía menos de un mes Minerva le insistía para que se hiciese un hueco en el mundo de la enseñanza.

Tras esa desoladora entrevista, cogió sus pocos recuerdos y un poco de ropa y se largó a Estados Unidos. Allí los magos estaban menos aferrados a la tradición, más mezclados con el mundo muggle y aceptaban un poco mejor la homosexualidad. Además, aunque seguro que su nombre sí lo conocían, su cara no era tan famosa como en Inglaterra, por lo que fue aceptado sin problemas como vigilante de seguridad de un centro comercial mago sin mayores problemas.

No era su trabajo soñado, pero al menos tenía dinero para pagar el cuchitril en el que vivía y para salir casi todos los días de fiesta.

Y ligar con guapos cubanos.

Se levantó, con un impulso por alcanzar a su cita antes de que fuese imposible. Le buscó por todo el local, sin encontrarle.

Cuando ya había desistido, se fue al baño a limpiar el desastre de su camiseta.

Tras empaparla e intentar secarla en el secador de manos, se dio cuenta de que no se la iba a poner con ese olor, así que la tiró a la basura y salió solo con sus pantalones vaqueros. Por suerte, no era el único chico en medio de la música estridente y la purpurina que iba con el torso desnudo.

Pidió una coca cola y se refrescó la boca, al tiempo que ojeaba la pista. No se iba a ir a casa solo.

Justo al otro lado del local, su belleza de pelo azul e increíbles brazos bailaba muy pegado a otro hombre. O chico, debía decir. Delgadito, rubio, con el pelo muy largo.

Su pene se empalmó de solo pensar en tener a los dos hombres para él solo, atar al rubio a la cabecera de la cama y follarle lentamente mientras que el cubano hacía lo mismo con él.

Dejó la copa en la barra y se acercó a ellos.

Pero, como si le hubiesen visto llegar, se alejaron, encaminándose hacia la parte de atrás del club.

Harry los siguió, pensando en que si no tenía sexo con ellos al menos disfrutaría de un buen espectáculo.

Se metieron en un pequeño cuarto con un cartel que ponía "Prohibido el paso. Solo para el personal". Harry dudó un segundo en la puerta, pero diciéndose a sí mismo que era estúpido tener miedo por eso cuando había vencido a Lord Voldemort sin pestañear, se echó un hechizo disimulador y entró.

La escena que se encontró allí era más de lo que se podía imaginar. El chico rubio había atado al de pelo azul a la pared, y, con su varita fuera, recitaba unos conjuros que a Harry le resultaron completamente desconocidos.

Y entonces notó dos presencias más en la habitación. Los rastreó sin dejar huella, usando todo su entrenamiento como auror en el intento.

Las otras dos personas se acercaron a los chicos. Una era una chica rubia y guapa, aunque con unos dientes un poco de conejo. El otro, un chico normal, moreno, ni delgado ni gordo. Ínsipido.

Dijeron algo al rubio que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar, y entonces éste se volvió.

Era Draco Malfoy.

Había cambiado bastante. Más alto, más seguro de sí mismo, con el pelo más largo y músculos sobre los huesos en lugar de pura piel. _Más sexy_, pensó sin poder evitarlo.

Contemplando a Malfoy se dio cuenta de que la media erección que tenía desde que les había visto en la pista y que no había disminuido en todo ese tiempo, se hacía más potente. Llevaba una camisa blanca muy fina, tanto que el marrón de sus pezones se transparentaba, y era apreciable cada músculo e incluso el ombligo se insinuaba entre los botones. Un pantalón negro muy pegado a las piernas delgadas completaba el atuendo, pero lo que le dejó sin respiración fue el pelo.

Un pelo brillante, sedoso, con reflejos de oro y de plata, y largo hasta casi la cintura.

Entonces se fijó en su antiguo ligue y se dio cuenta de que lo que había sobre su pecho era sangre. Sangre brillante que bajaba hasta la cintura de los vaqueros y se pintaba su tripa de un brillante rojo.

Sacó la varita y se dispuso a liberarle cuando notó que se soltaba solo.

E, inmediatamente después, una cuchilla surgía de su brazo y lo que Harry había creído que era un caliente mago latino marica se convirtió en un monstruo, con los rasgos deformados y la piel pálida, con cuchillas en los brazos y un movimiento de cuello y caderas claramente inhumano.

Apenas le dio tiempo a apuntar con su varita cuando los acompañantes de Draco ya le habían lanzado varios Avada Kedavras y el monstruo, una rara clase de trol de las montañas mezclado con vampiro, hombre lobo y modificado genéticamente que solo conocía de sus clases avanzadas de auror, yacía muerto en el suelo. Se admiró de su rapidez y deseó haberlos tenido a su lado en la guerra o mientras trabajaba como auror.

Pensó en largarse. No habían hecho nada malo, esas criaturas se creían extintas y si alguien encontraba alguna no le extrañaba que simplemente la matase, pero algo le retenía allí.

Tenía que saber porqué Malfoy se dedicaba a atraer criaturas peligrosas a una trampa. Y porqué él estaba tan desentrenado que no había notado que la magia del hombre del pelo azul no era humana.

En un momento estaba pensando en cómo seguirlos y al siguiente estaba tumbado en el suelo con un fuerte hechizo _petrificus_ en todo el cuerpo y tres varitas apuntándole.

Notó como los ojos de Malfoy se abrían como platos y cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban de ira.

—¡El ministerio no tiene jurisdicción en otros países!

Harry no podía hablar pero, extrañamente, no se sentía amenazado, a pesar de tener tres varitas apuntándolo.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó la chica a Malfoy, evaluando claramente su cuerpo —. ¿Me lo presentas?

—¿No sabéis quién es?—Malfoy parecía genuínamente sorprendido. Sonrió con malicia —. Potter, ¿cómo te sientes en un lugar en el que no veneran el suelo que pisas?

Harry soltó una risa seca, al tiempo que una inhalación de sorpresa salia de la boca del amigo de Malfoy.

—Veo que no conoces las últimas noticias.

Malfoy se le quedó mirando, interrogante, pero no preguntó. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no le iba a aclarar el comentario, desechó la duda con un gesto leve de la cabeza y se alejó de los oídos de Harry, seguido por sus dos amigos.

No tardaron mucho en decidir qué hacer con él, así que se acercaron y le lanzaron un hechizo. Harry supo que era el contra-hechizo del _petrificus_, aunque con una modificación que hacía que se retrasase un poco su efecto. Era preciso un gran conocimiento de los hechizos de lucha y un gran poder para ejecutar algo como eso.

En ese momento fue cuando se preguntó qué hacía ahí en ese momento Malfoy.

No pudo encontrar la respuesta hasta dos semanas después. Había vuelto al club, había tratado de encontrar de nuevo a Malfoy y a sus amigos sin resultado. Aunque se decía que era para saber qué estaba tramando, muy en el fondo sabía que su actitud le había producido curiosidad y su cuerpo sueños calientes desde aquella noche.

Esa noche decidió ir a otro sitio. Un tranquilo bar, escondido en una calle poco transitada y en el que todas las noches actuaba un artista diferente. Relajado, bebía su cóctel y miraba a su alrededor evaluando a los chicos que le devolvían la mirada.

Ya estaba bien de abstinencia, dos semanas sin más sexo que el que le daba su mano no podía ser bueno.

Cuando miró a su derecha vio a un vampiro. Era un local muggle, así que no llamaba mucho la atención, pero un sexto sentido hacía a todas las personas alejarse disimuladamente de él.

Era raro encontrarse un vampiro lejos de su manada, así que Harry decidió seguirle y descubrir qué hacía allí. El encontronazo de la otra noche le había devuelto el impulso aventurero que le había acompañado desde niños y que en tantos líos le había metido.

Cuando el vampiro giró en una esquina, Harry notó la magia rodeándole y, rápido como solo podía serlo un gran mago devolvió el ataque sin apenas mirar a su atacante.

Un cuerpo pálido y un cabello rubio extendido sobre el asfalto le hicieron correr de miedo. No quería dañar a Malfoy, al menos no sin saber qué estaba pasando primero.

Comprobó con alivio que solo le había aturdido. EL vampiro había huido, así que intentó reanimarlo, sin resultado. Como el hechizo lanzado era muy potente, lo levantó con cuidado y se apareció en su casa.

Le llevó toda la noche de hechizos curativos, reanimantes y baños en pociones lograr que despertase de la inconsciencia, para caer en un pesado sueño.

Harry no pudo evitar acompañarle.

Al día siguiente se levantó con un brazo apretando su cuello con fuerza.

—¿Dónde está mi varita y qué haces en mi cama? — Malfoy le chilló al oído.

Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente, sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

—En tus bolsillos, en la silla de tu lado de la cama. Y es MI cama.

Malfoy miró a su alrededor sorprendido. Y luego miró a Potter. Pareció recordad lo que había pasado y se enfureció visiblemente.

—¡Demonios, Potter! Perdí a ese vampiro. Debía impedir que hablase con los duendes esta noche.

Harry pareció intrigado, pero solo se levantó y fue al baño. Acababa de recordar que Malfoy estaba desnudo debajo de las mantas.

—¡Potter, no te vayas si te estoy hablando!

Cepillándose los dientes, Harry se asomó a la habitación.

—No eres mi madre ni mi novio para darme órdenes y lo de anoche no fue mi culpa. Y estás desnudo, no tengo interés en verte de nuevo sin ropa, así que vístete antes de que acabe de ducharme, y vete a tu casa.

Salió de la ducha diez minutos después. Se arrepintió de no haber cogido ropa limpia, pero esperaba que Malfoy se hubiese ido. Por el contrario, el chico estaba tumbado en la cama, aún desnudo, mirando un periódico con atención.

Harry reconoció el recorte que le había llevado a la ruina entre las manos de Malfoy. Ese con el que había llorado tantas veces, el que hizo que su futura mujer le odiase, su mejor amigo le despreciase y fuese expulsado de su país.

—¡Deja eso!

Trató de arrebatárselo con brusquedad, pero Malfoy lo dejó caer en cuanto oyó su voz con sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

—¿Eres marica?

Harry iba a salir de la habitación. No necesitaba oír el desprecio de otra persona más.

—Pensé que yo era el único.

Un susurro que apenas podía oírse, pero que dejó paralizado a Harry en el sitio. Tenía miedo de mirarle, de que todo fuese una tomadura de pelo para poder reírse más todavía de él. Pero entonces recordó la noche en que le conoció, y el baile que compartía con el falso cubano. Y dudó.

Lo suficiente como para que Malfoy volviese a hablar.

—Por eso estás aquí, por eso trabajas en ese asco de tienda.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde trabajo?

—Te he investigado. Eres poco conocido aquí, pero no del todo anónimo. Por suerte el escándalo no llegó aquí, o ni siquiera tendrías ese trabajo.

—Tú trabajas —respondió Harry sorprendido.

—Pero nadie sabe lo mío. —Y entonces Harry vio cómo Malfoy dejaba de ser esa persona comprensiva y agradable y volvía a ser el chico que conocía del colegio —. Y si alguien se entera sabré que has sido tú y no volverás a follar a nadie, ni chicos, ni chicas. Mi trabajo me ha enseñado algunos trucos.

—¿Tu trabajo? Los Malfoy no trabajan.

Draco le miró con ironía y empezó a vestirse de espaldas a él. Harry no pudo dejar de mirar su culo. Redondo. Suave, Blanco y delicioso. Perfecto.

La noche anterior no le había mirado así, pero en ese momento se alegró de haberse puesto el albornoz y no la toalla atada, o Malfoy habría descubierto la erección más grande en mucho tiempo.

Acabó de vestirse, lanzó chispas con su varita para comprobar que funcionase y se giró.

—Si el ministerio te requisa todas tus propiedades tienes que trabajar. Y en Inglaterra no era fácil. Aquí, mientras hagas tu trabajo, son mucho más tolerantes con las particularidades de cada uno. Y es divertido.

Harry no lo pudo evitar.

—¿En qué trabajas?

—Ah, ¿no lo has adivinado? Soy cazador de criaturas peligrosas. Soy un Cazador de Sombras.

Y Draco se desapareció.

Harry se pasó los siguientes tres días tratando de averiguar qué era eso. Un Cazador de Sombras. Lo averiguó, pero apenas podía sacar nada en claro.

Entre los mitos y las leyendas urbanas, se hablaba de una antigua organización dependiente del gobierno mago estadounidense destinado a limpiar en secreto la sociedad mágica de magos potencialmente peligrosos, criaturas con aviesas intenciones y muggles demasiado enterados de cosas que no deberían saber. Y cuando decían "limpiar" lo decían con un escalofrío y una mirada cómplice y asustada. Querían decir matar.

Harry apenas podía creérselo, pero era posible. Draco no era un mago horrible, ni mucho menos, y un trabajo como ese requería de una cierta frialdad que estaba seguro, el rubio poseía.

No había rastros legales de esta organización, no consiguió ponerse en contacto con ella, pero debió resultar demasiado preguntón, porque al cuarto día después del "incidente Malfoy", un par de hombres trajeados se presentaron por sorpresa en su casa. O, bueno, lo intentaron.

Él era auror, era Potter, su casa no estaba desprotegida y cuando fue a liberar a los hombres no pudo evitar lamentar que no fuese Malfoy. Le hubiese encantado verle con las manos atadas entre sí y a la pared, muy por encima de sus cabezas.

Les ofreció café, pero no lo aceptaron. Fueron directos al grano.

O se unía a ellos, o se cuidaba las espaldas. Y ellos preferían que se uniese al grupo.

Harry rió.

—Especialmente después de descubrir que no tengo problemas con cuidar de mis espaldas.

Parecían incómodos por la situación, y sabiendo que al final iba a aceptar el puesto, odiaba su actual empleo, no les hizo sufrir demasiado.

Fueron unos meses de adaptación al modo de trabajar, a los asesinatos en frío, a Malfoy. Le costó, sobre todo la parte de asesinar, pero jamás lo hubiese conseguido si no fuese por Malfoy.

Se portó como una persona decente, siempre fuera del alcance de Harry, sin cruzar más que algún esporádico saludo, pero allanando el camino burocrático, reprochándole sus errores antes de cometerlos, insultándole hasta el punto del quiebre para que consiguiese hacer el trabajo que se requería de él. Algo en lo que jamás pensó que se sentiría a gusto.

Pero lo hizo. Llegó un momento en el que no le costaba ir a trabajar. Incluso le gustaba la caza. No es que sus remordimientos por matar personas y seres inteligentes hubiesen desaparecido, era solo que intentaba no pensar en ello.

Y no había mejor distractor que Malfoy.

Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho, tanto que a veces no podía reprimirse e iba a verle con cualquier estupidez, solo para poder soñar con tocar su pelo rubio y largo, atado en una coleta floja o suelto hasta la cintura. O desear enterrar su polla, cada vez más impaciente, en su apetecible culo redondeado.

Pero Malfoy parecía indiferente, y Harry no sabía cómo llegar hasta él sin perder lo que había conseguido, una superficial amistad.

Ese día había matado a un muggle que pretendía chantajear a una antigua novia, una bruja que se había fiado de él hasta el punto de contarle su secreto.

Había hecho ficheros digitales con la información, y amenazaba con difundirlos.

Harry hizo su trabajo con algo más de dificultad que el resto de los días (matar muggles le recordaba demasiado a Voldemort como para que no le picase si conciencia), pero intentando acabar rápido.

Y, al acabar el trabajo, tenía tantas ganas de llorar que ni pasó por la oficina.

Llegó a su casa, releyó el artículo y lloró sobre la almohada.

—No eres feliz.—La voz de Draco le sorprendió. Tenía sus defensas abiertas para él, con la vana ilusión de que apareciese algún día en su casa, y no podía creer que lo hubiese hecho —. No deberías hacer este trabajo, Harry, no está en ti. Intenté que no te lo diesen, pero no me escucharon. Hasta aquí eras el Gran Potter, que derrotó al más grande mago tenebroso.

Harry le miró. Llevaba el mismo atuendo que la noche de la discoteca. Probablemente él también volviese de trabajar. No había preocupación en su cara, solo el rictus ambiguo de siempre, pero una cierta tensión en los hombros delataba su incomodidad, su nerviosismo.

—Te voy a decir una cosa. Si la usas contra mí estarás perdido, tu cambio habrá llegado demasiado lejos, así que ya ni siquiera me importará. Llevo enamorado de ti desde quinto. No, desde cuarto. Cuando me desperté a tu lado pensé que era uno más de mis sueños. —Harry iba a decir algo, a confesarle que él también estaba enamorado, o al menos eso creía, a besarle, pero un gesto leve de su mano le detuvo—. Ahora no me gustas. No he dejado de amarte, no es tan fácil como apagar un botón, pero no quiero estar con alguien que no es Harry Potter. Defensor de inocentes, de muggles. Defensor de la justicia. El que intentó que los mortífagos tuviésemos un juicio justo en ese país tan injusto y en el que la organización medieval todavía domina.

Ese eres tú, Potter. No matas por dinero, no matas por un falso sentido de la aventura. Yo puedo hacerlo, para mí las personas que no conozco no significan nada. Pero a ti te está matando por dentro este trabajo. Déjalo, Harry. Déjalo antes de que te conviertas en algo que combatiste durante toda tu adolescencia.

Harry no supo qué decir, y antes de lograr pensar en algo, Draco ya se había desaparecido.

Aún tenía las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas, y antes de que se llegasen a secar del todo ya había hecho la maleta.

Tres meses después de salir de Estados Unidos, Harry servía copas en un pequeño bar en la capital de Francia, muy parecido a aquél en el que atacó a Draco.

Se acordaba de él con una sonrisa y algo de sentimiento de culpa. Sabía que si tardaba mucho en irse, no podría hacerlo, así que se había largado sin una despedida, sin tan siquiera mandar una nota. Esperaba que lo comprendiese, pero aún le echaba de menos cada día. Sus respuestas cortantes, sus ayudas bajo cuerda, sus sonrisas esquivas, nunca dirigidas a él.

Ponía copas para una pareja de jóvenes estudiantes cuando le vio entrar por la puerta. Camisa blanca casi transparente, vaqueros negros ajustados, el pelo suelto y brillante. Los ojos iluminados. El gesto serio.

Se acercó a él. Le saludó con un gesto, pero no supo qué decir.

—Draco –dijo finalmente— ¿cómo me has encontrado?

—Potter, tan arrogante como siempre. ¿Quién te dice que he venido aquí por ti?

El brillo de sus ojos contradecía sus palabras. Harry respiró agitado. No podía ser cierto.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

Draco no dijo nada, pero asintió. Y Harry le preparó su cóctel preferido, martini seco con una aceituna.

Draco le miró con un gesto de sorpresa cuando se lo llevó a la mesa, y lo bebió con placer.

—¿Cómo te trata la vieja patria? Los Malfoy descendemos de franceses, ¿sabías?

—No me quejo. Trabajar en un bar de magos no es con lo que soñaba en las habitaciones de Hogwarts, pero la gente es abierta de mente y aunque saben quién soy no me tratan distinto por ello.

—Debimos haber escogido París para huir la primera vez, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió. No podía dejar de mirar a los ojos de Draco, y parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

—Vamos a tu casa, Harry. Vamos ahora, si quieres.

A Harry le pareció que la inseguridad de Draco era finjida, pero le dio lo mismo. En el momento que lo imaginó en su cama, pon la cara enterrada en la almohada y gimiendo sin parar, se puso tan deprisa de pie que derribó la silla.

Habló con su compañera, que con un guiño le despidió sonriente, y justo cuando agarraba a Draco en la entrada para desaparecerse con él, recordó que no vivía solo.

—Draco... Hay algo...

—¿Tienes novio? Bueno, no pasa nada, es normal que hayas...— Harry rió, y Draco pareció ofendido. Se soltó de su brazo, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada más, Harry aclaró —: No es mi novio con el que vivo. Solo son un par de compañeros de piso. Hay una regla, sobre no llevar chicos ni chicas.

Draco sonrió y agarró a Harry.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio una típica habitación de hotel. Cara pero anónima.

No le importó.

Agarró a Draco de los hombros y lo besó mientras lo empujaba hasta el borde de la cama. Sentir su lengua rozar contra sus labios, su paladar, su propia lengua era una fantasía.

Lo agarró del culo, lo estrechó con fuerza y lo tumbó en la cama. Draco no estaba quieto. Tiraba de su camiseta, movía las caderas, apretaba sus brazos. La verdad es que no paraba. Así que cogió su varita y le inmovilizó las manos, atadas a la cabecera. Lo había imaginado tantas veces que le pareció natural, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho miró a Draco con aprehensión.

— ¿Te importa...

—¿Qué si me importa? — Y levantó las caderas con lascivia —. ¿Tú qué crees Harry? ¿Crees que esto indica que me importa?

Harry le tocó. Su pene, duro, hinchado, palpitaba contra el vaquero negro. Su pelo rubio estaba atrapado bajo su cuerpo, así que lo levantó con un hechizo de levitación y lo sacó de ahí. Lo extendió sobre la cama, sobre sus brazos y su pecho, y se dedicó a acariciarlo.

Draco lo miraba, conmovido, pero cuando se metió un mechón en la boca gimió y volvió a levantar las caderas.

—Quiero... Harry...

Obedeció. Se quitó la ropa rápido, sin perder un segundo, pero le quitó la suya lentamente, apenas rozándole. Miró sus pezones, excitados, marrones, apetecibles, y los besó con suavidad. Y luego los mordió con fuerza.

Draco gritó y gimió a la vez, levantando las caderas de nuevo y rogando en voz baja.

Bajó hasta el pene de Draco. No se lo pensó mucho. Estaba hinchado, rojo, brillante por los fluidos que chorreaban de su punta. Se lo metió en la boca. Chupó con fuerza, absorbiendo. Quería que se corriese en su boca.

Acarició con suavidad el estómago, al tiempo que agarraba la base y comenzaba una chupada en condiciones. Los gemidos de Draco eran tan continuados, tan fuertes, que sabía que no le quedaba mucho.

Y entonces notó como todo el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba, y acarició con suavidad sus pelotas al tiempo que apretaba más la mano y chupaba mas fuerte. Y tragó. Tragó sin parar hasta que acabó, hasta que notó que Draco estaba tan relajado, tan complacido, que apenas se movía.

Trepo por su cuerpo y se tumbó encima de Draco, mirándole a los ojos, y le besó con lentitud.

—Creo que te debo una. Suéltame.

Iba a levantarse cuando su polla rozó contra el estómago húmedo y resbaladizo de Draco. Gimió, y el diablo rubio se movió, provocador. Harry volvió a embestir contra su cuerpo, y la descarga que sintió hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciese. Agarró a Draco del pelo con fuerza y le besó profundamente, al tiempo que se movía encima de él, se restregaba contra su ombligo, embestía sin parar, sintiendo el cuerpo sedoso moverse bajo él, elevando su placer.

Bajó la cabeza hasta el cuello de Draco cuando sintió su orgasmo acercándose. Le mordió con fuerza en el cuello, y el gemido del chico le empujó por el precipicio.

Todos sus nervios se sacudieron de placer, se contrajo, se relajó, y chilló por una liberación como jamás había tenido.

—Eso ha sido demasiado rápido — dijo Harry cuando al fin pudieron volver a hablar —. Y ahora estamos pringosos.

—No te preocupes, Harry. No va a ser la última vez.

Sonrieron, abrazados. Ambos tenían otra oportunidad de vivir.


End file.
